She've got green eyes
by PomyLuna10
Summary: Historia pewnej półczystej czarodziejki o zielonych oczach, która dopiero wkracza w świat magii i nauki w Hogwarcie. Jednak jej marzenia o spędzeniu wspaniałego szóstego roku legną w gruzach. Moje pierwsze opowiadanie, rozdziały mam już napisane, jest ich co najmniej 5, ale jednak wolę wstawić najpierw jeden, abyście ocenili; Najczęściej OC/DM.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1****.**

Hogwart. Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Alice Longstay nigdy nie poznała uroku tego miejsca. Jednakże opowieści o Hogwarcie roznosiły się w jej rodzinie od zawsze. Do Szkoły Magii uczęszczała jej matka, jak również babcia, dziadek i wiele innych krewnych. Tak, jej mama, Cynthia Longstay, była czarownicą. W Hogwarcie zasłynęła jako wybitna uczennica i najlepsza szukająca drużyny Slytherinu od wielu lat. Warto jeszcze wspomnieć o ojcu dziewczyny. Był Mugolem, skończył normalny londyński college. Cynthię poznał pierwszego dnia jego pobytu w Londynie. Miał dość jego Irlandzkiej rodziny i postanowił poszukać szczęścia właśnie w stolicy Wielkiej Brytanii. Z zapakowaną po brzegi walizką i sportowym plecakiem przemierzał ruchliwe ulice w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś moteliku, w którym mógłby spędzić noc. Skręcał właśnie w nieznaną mu uliczkę, kiedy na nią wpadł. Średniego wzrostu kobieta o szmaragdowych, hipnotyzujących oczach. Nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą, miała zapuchnięte oczy i Tomowi Yale wydawało sie, jakby przed kimś uciekała. Zakochał się w niej od razu. Miała taką niecodzienną urodę, bladą cerę kontrastującą z tymi oczami i ciemnymi włosami. Cynthia Longstay obdarowała go uśmiechem, załadowany bagażami Mugol wprawił ją w lepszy nastrój. Postanowiła mu jakoś pomóc, zauważyła, że nie jest u siebie i czuje się nie pewnie. Zaczęli rozmawiać, kobieta zaproponowała mu nocleg i pyszną kolację. Nie mogli zasnąć, całą noc rozmawiali. Już następnego dnia wiedzieli, że są na siebie skazani na całe życie.

Cynthia jednak nie powiedziała swojemu ukochanemu o pewnej osobie, tak bardzo ważnej w jej życiu. Czarownica miała córkę z poprzednim mężczyzną. Wyznała to Tomowi, opowiedziała, że ta osoba to największy błąd, jaki popełniła. Jedyne dobro wynikające z tej chorej relacji to Alice Longstay. Przyszły mąż posiadaczki zielonych oczu zakochał się w jej córce prawie tak samo jak w niej. Postanowił, że będzie traktował półroczną dziewczynkę jak swoją córkę.

Kiedy Alice skończyła rok, jej mama i przyszywany ojciec postanowili wziąć kościelny, mugolski ślub. Kiedy zakupili nowe, większe mieszkanie, kobieta postanowiła wprowadzić Toma w świat magii. Odbyli długą rozmowę, przerywaną płaczem dziewczynki, która domagała się matczynego pokarmu. Po wielu wyjaśnieniach, Mugol z Irlandii zaakceptował naturę swojej żony i jej córki. Podchodził do magii sceptycznie, ale akceptował ją.

Alice powoli dorastała, najpierw uczyła się w mugolskiej podstawówce, potem gimnazjum. Nie była trudnym dzieckiem. Jej jedynym problemem było odrzucenie przez rówieśników. Nie potrafiła się dostosować do tego świata, oczywiście, od najmłodszych lat matka wpoiła w nią, że nie jest zwyczajną dziewczynką. Opowiadała jej o Hogwarcie, o swojej nauce w tej szkole, o Quidditchu, o profesorze Albusie Dumbledorze, jak i również o Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Dzięki tym wielu popołudniom spędzonym na kształceniu młodej Longstay w dziedzinie magii, czuła się ona lepsza od swoich "koleżanek" ze szkoły. Zaś one uważały ją za odludka, kogoś nie wartego uwagi. Być może były zazdrosne, bo dziewczynka wyrosła na piękną kobietę, całkiem podobną do Cynthii. Miała również hipnotyzujące, szmaragdowe tęczówki, długie brązowe i proste włosy. Chłopcy zabiegali o jej uwagę, ale ona ich zbywała. Co prawda była nastolatką, chodziła na randki, jednak nie kontynuowała tego w żaden sposób.

Uwielbiała słuchać o różnych psikusach, które jej matka razem ze swoimi kolegami (zadawała się z chłopcami, ponieważ uważała uczennice Hogwartu za strasznie nudne i poukładane) wywijała innym uczniom lub nauczycielom. Szczelólnie do gustu Alice przypadł kawał zrobiony przez mamę opiekunowi Slytherinu, do którego przynależała, profesorowi Severusowi Snape'owi. Pewnego dnia Cynthia Longstay, Everic Gyle, Johnny McVille i Ashton Kentucky zaplanowali wspaniały dowcip. Mieli plan, aby podczas zajęć Eliksirów, których profesor Snape nauczał, podrzucić jakąś wybuchową substancję do fiolki, którą profesor otworzy. Jak zaplanowali, tak zrobili. Nigdy nie zapomną twarzy bladoskórego mężczyzny o krzywym i długim nosie, poplamionego zieloną mazią. Cała klasa pękała ze śmiechu, jednak banda Cynthii zarobiła sobie porządny szlaban. Zawsze kiedy Alice o tym słyszała, nie mogła przestać się śmiać.

Alice była zupełnie inna w domu, a w szkole. W szkole traktowała wszystko z dystansem, rzadko kiedy się odzywała, a kiedy to robiła, jej wypowiedź do maksimum była przesiąknięta sarkazmem i ironią. Wiele razy podczas nudnych lekcji matematyki czy chemii, wyobrażała sobie, jakby to było uczyć się w Hogwarcie. Miała też żal do ojca i matki, że ją posłali do nudnego gimnazjum, zamiast do Szkoły Magii. Wiedziała od matki, że w jej 11. urodziny przyszedł list z tejże szkoły, jednakże Cynthia Longstay osobiście złożyła wizytę Albusowi Dumbledore'owi i wytłumaczyła, jaka jest sytuacja. To były jej najgorsze jedenaste urodziny, chociaż nie miała jeszcze takiego dokładnego pojęcia o magii, jak teraz.

Trenowała z matką zaklęcia, miała swoją własną różdżkę, którą kobieta kupiła z nią na Pokątnej u Ollivandera. 10,5 cala, róg jednorożca, cis, giętka. Alice ją uwielbiała, uwielbiała rzucać najpierw proste zaklęcia, później coraz bardziej urozmaicone. Popełniała postępy, wiedziała to. Była gotowa, aby uczyć się w Hogwarcie. Przyrządzała wspaniałe eliksiry, chociaż czasem coś jej nie wyszło i pomieszczenie robocze, kiedyś zwane bawialnią Alice, robiło się pełne dymu wybuchającego z kociołka. Jednak nastolatka się nie przejmowała, ciągle próbując. Chciała również doskonalić się w Quidditchu, jednakże ich mieszkanie w centrum mugolskiego Londynu nie było idealnym miejscem, więc Alice musiała zrezygnować ze swoich planów.

Był dzień urodzin młodszej Longstay. Wszystko zapowiadało się normalnie, mama przyszła z pracy z wielkim, czekoladowym tortem, ojciec podchodził do tego mniej entuzjastycznie. Zdmuchnęła świeczki, nie siliła się nawet na pomyślenie zaklęcia, bo według niej było to dziecinne. Miała już 16 lat i podchodziła do wybryków matki bez uśmiechu. Jej mama była zawsze taką iskierką w tym nudnym domu. Wymyślała różne zabawne rzeczy, kupowała śmieszne obrazy i zabierała rodzinę na wyprawy do wesołego miasteczka. Była skoczna i radosna, jakby nie miała 35 lat tylko ciągle 16. Po konsumpcji tortu, który był świetny, co Alice musiała przyznać, przyszedł czas na prezenty. Dziewczyna usiadła na kanapie, z błyskiem w oku przyglądając się kolorowym paczkom. Jedne były większe, drugie zaś mniejsze. Dziewczyna westchnęła i zaczęła odpakowywać. Prezenty były od rodziców ojca i matki. Te otworzyła jako pierwsze. Od czarodziejskich dziadków dostała miotłę, była to Błyskawica.

- Och Boże, Alice, miałam taką samą! - zaklaskała w dłonie Cynthia, a jej koczek na czubku głowy zadygotał.

- Tak...jest piękna...ale nie wiem do czego mi się przyda. - oceniła surowo Alice, prychając pod nosem. Uśmiechnęła się jednak w stronę matki i odłożyła delikatnie prezent na bok. Zaczęła rozpakowywać pakunek od drugich dziadków. Jak się okazało, był to aparat fotograficzny, od razu wywołujący zdjęcia. Ucieszyła się w głębi i posłała uśmiech tym razem ojcu. Na próbę zrobiła im zdjęcie, jak się przytulają.

- Wow, nieźle. Macie. Powieście sobie w sypialni. - podała wywołane zdjęcie rodzicom, którzy obserwowali ją z uśmiechami.

Następne prezenty były od ciotek i wujków. Dostała szaliki, kilka swetrów ręcznie dzierganych, album na zdjęcia, słodycze. Prezent od rodziców postanowiła zostawić na sam koniec. Przejechała dłonią po czerwonej wstążce i rozwinęła papier.

W środku znalazła się gruba koperta o beżowej barwie, z wielką pieczęcią na środku. Zaintrygowało to Alice, ale pod spodem znajdowało się coś jeszcze. Były to poskładane w kupkę jakieś ubrania, jak i również książki o dziwnych tytułach, . "Wprowadzenie do transmutacji". Dziewczyna uniosła brew i z rosnącym podekscytowaniem otworzyła kopertę.

**HOGWART**

**SZKOŁA MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA**

**Dyrektor: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar., G__ł__. Mag, Najwy__ż__sza Szycha, Mi__ę__dzynarodowa Konfed. Czarodziej__ó__w)_

Szanowna Pani Longstay,

Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Panią, że została Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia.

Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca.

Z wyrazami szacunku,

**Minerva McGonagall**_, __zast__ę__pca dyrektora._

Alice wpatrywała się w treść swoimi szmaragdowymi tęczówkami. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Opadła na ziemię z bijącym mocno sercem i posłała matce pytające spojrzenie. Kobieta pomachała energicznie głową.

- Jedziesz do Hogwartu! - wykrzyknęła, porywając w ramiona szczerzącą się córkę. Były to najlepsze chwile w życiu Alice, mimo tego, że jej ojciec siedział ciągle na kanapie i patrzył na tę scenę z obojętnością.

Przetransportowała się do siedziby Hogwartu za pomocą proszku Fiuu. Jej mama uparła się, że musi ją odprowadzić bezpiecznie, a poza tym omówić szczegóły z Dumbledore'em, dlatego nie skorzystała z biletu na peron Dziewięć i Trzy Czwarte na stacji King's Cross. Wylądowały na posadzce w gabinecie owego starszego pana, taszcząc wielki kufer z ubraniami, szatami i książkami przyszłej uczennicy. Profesor już na nie czekał, uśmiechnięty.

- Zaraz zawołam skrzaty, aby zaniosły twój bagaż do poczekalni. - oznajmił miękkim głosem. Pstryknął palcami a obok zaskoczonej dziewczyny pojawił się dziwny, mały skrzat odziany w szatę. Skłonił się Alice i razem z innymi zaczął tachać jej kufer do wyjścia.

- Jak już wspominałem Cynthio, Alice jest u nas mile widziana. Wszyscy nauczyciele są już zawiadomieni o jej obecności. Niedługo odbędzie się powitalna uczta, więc powinniśmy się zbierać. Tiara Przydziału najpierw zajmie się pierwszorocznymi, a potem przedstawię ciebie, dobrze Alice? - profesor zwrócił głowę w jej kierunku, akurat wtedy, kiedy taksowała przenikliwym spojrzeniem wnętrze jego bogato zdobionego gabinetu. Natychmiast się opanowała i pokiwała głową.

- Czyli, że nie będę zaczynała edukacji od pierwszego roku? - zapytała brunetka, unosząc brew.

Czarodziej pokiwał głową, drapiąc się po jego sięgającej pasa, szarej brodzie.

- Z tego co mi wiadomo, masz już skończone 16 lat. Wysłaliśmy ci list już w twoje jedenaste urodziny, jednak twoja mama przyszła do mnie i omówiła mi sytuację. Już wtedy wiedziała, że twoim prezentem na szesnaste urodziny będzie właśnie kolejny list. Żałuję, że Cynthia nie posłała cię do nas od razu, ale rozumiałem jej położenie. Miałaś ojca mugola, któremu bardzo zależało na twoim normalnym dzieciństwie. Jednak lepiej późno niż wcale, jak to się powiada. Jesteśmy ucieszeni twoim przybyciem w nasze progi. Mamy nadzieję, że zdobędziesz tu takie same doświadczenie jak twoja mama. - posłał siedzącej dotychczas w spokoju Cynthii wesoły uśmiech. Kobieta odwzajemniła się tym samym.

Alice podeszła do siedzącego na biurku profesora dziwnego ptaka o czerwonym ubarwieniu. Widząc jej zdziwienie, Dumbledore popędził z wyjaśnieniami.

- To mój feniks, Fawkes. Co jakiś czas spala się, aby powstać z popiołów na nowo. A właśnie, czy masz jakieś zwierzę, Alice?

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie zakupiliśmy jej niczego, profesorze, mamy zamiar kupić Alice sowę na gwiazdkę. - wytłumaczyła matka młodej uczennicy.

- W sumie nie miałabym głowy do żadnego zwierzęcia, profesorze. Wolę teraz poświęcić czas na uczenie się. Tyle jeszcze nie wiem! - zdała sobie sprawę Alice, wzdychając. Nagle do pomieszczenia wparował blady mężczyzna, o długich, wydających się przetłuszczonymi czarnych włosach i krzywym, długim nosie. Patrzył zimnym spojrzeniem na profesora Dumbledore'a, kiedy nagle dostrzegł Cynthię. Jego rysy złagodniały. Kobieta wstała, wyciągając dłoń ku nieznajomemu Alice mężczyźnie.

- Profesorze Snape. - odrzekła miłym tonem jej matka.

- Cynthia Longstay. - mruknął mężczyzna, a Alice nagle zdała sobie sprawę, kto to jest. Słynny profesor Severus Snape, nauczyciel Eliksirów i opiekun Slytherinu. Kiedy obdarzył ubraną w szatę szkolną młodą latorośl Cynthii, uniósł brew.

- Alice Longstay, panie profesorze. - dygnęła grzecznie i powróciła do wpatrywania się w niezaciekawionego wydarzeniami Fawkes'a.

- Byłoby mi bardzo miło, Cynthio, gdyby twoja córka była pod moją opieką. Jestem pewien, że odziedziczyła po tobie wiele talentów. - kontynuował chłodnym i poważnym tonem Snape.

- Mam taką nadzieję, że Alice przydzielą do Slytherinu. - odpowiedziała miło Cynthia.

Rozmawiali tak jeszcze, jak również wspominali, a Alice coraz bardziej się nudziła. Wreszcie po kilkunastu minutach odezwał się profesor Dumbledore i oznajmił, że muszą się zbierać. Dziewczyna pożegnała się ze swoją rodzicielką i z narastającym podekscytowaniem udała się do Wielkiej Sali, tuż obok dyrektora Hogwartu i opiekuna Slytherinu.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

Przyglądała się twarzom uczniów Hogwartu. W większości wyrażały zdziwienie i ciekawość. Zauważyła też chłopięce, dosłownie taksujące ją w górę i w dół. Znała te spojrzenia. Uśmiechnęła się tylko nieco cwaniacko, stojąc przy profesorze. Od zawsze podobała się chłopcom. Jedni uwielbiali jej duże, szmaragdowe oczy. Inni długie, proste brąz włosy. Nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Jednakże żaden chłopak nie sprawił, aby to wszystko było tylko dla niego. Co trochę Alice wytrącało z równowagi, zwłaszcza, że w jej dawnej mugolskiej szkole każda dziewczyna miała chłopaka. Było to na porządku dziennym.

Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją głos Dumbledore'a.

- Witajcie uczniowie! Zanim zaczniemy ucztę, chciałbym wam kogoś przedstawić. Mianowicie nową uczennicę Hogwartu. Zapewne wielu z was słyszało o legendzie Quidditcha, Cynthii Longstay? - na nazwisko jej matki prawie wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować i klaskać. Profesor uciszył ich gestem dłoni. - Legenda powróciła, ale w innej postaci. Jest to córka Cynthii, Alice. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie ją z ochotą i zaproponujecie pomoc w razie potrzeby, gdyż Alice nie uczęszcza do Hogwartu od pierwszego roku. Wiedzę ma dzięki swojej matce, dlatego od razu wysyłamy ją na szósty rok. Powitajmy Alice Longstay! - dziewczyna, słysząc swoje imię, dygnęła lekko w stronę uczniów. Zaczęli wiwatować, klaskać i gwizdać, podobnie jak przy wzmiance o jej mamie.

- Cóż... - kontynuował uśmiechnięty profesor. - Sprawdźmy, do którego domu przynależysz.

Następnie Alice usiadła na niewielkim taborecie, a na głowę założono jej Tiarę Przydziału. Dziewczyna w ogóle się nie stresowała, założyła tylko nogę na nogę (co wprawiło w osłupienie wszystkich chłopców) i czekała.

- Hm...Nowa Longstay...To chyba było od razu wiadomo...SLYTHERIN! - wykrzyczała Tiara, a od razu stół zielonych zaczął wiwatować, klaskać, wykrzykiwać "Alice!". Dziewczyna, po zdjęciu Tiary, podbiegła do machających jej dziewczyn z nowego domu. Po drodze przetaksowała twarze wszystkich chłopców ze Slytherinu. Zatrzymała się na chwilę na parze szarostalowych tęczówek, które wprawiły ją w lekkie zakłopotanie.

* * *

- Ale jest piękna...Dobrze, że do nas trafiła...Co nie, Draco? - Crabbe jak zwykle mamrotał coś pod nosem. Za to Dracon Malfoy za bardzo był zajęty wpatrywaniem się w tą nową Ślizgonkę. Miała coś dziwnego w sobie. Zwłaszcza w tych szmaragdowych oczach. Draco nigdy takich nie widział. Były piękne. Miały w sobie iskrę psoty, czego jeszcze nie widział u innych dziewczyn.

Natychmiast porzucił te absurdalne myśli i odwrócił wzrok od nowej. "Nowa jak nowa. Wszyscy będą za nią latać, a ona ubzdura sobie, że kocha tylko mnie. Wtedy ja jej dam kosza...O nie, na początku trochę się pobawię. Będziemy parką na tydzień, poużywam sobie. A potem: przykro mi, Draco cię nie kocha" - pomyślał z cwanym uśmieszkiem, zabierając się za zawartość swojego talerza.

Wiedział, że będzie z nią ciężko. Jej matka była najlepszą szukającą. To oznacza, że młoda Longstay zapewne też będzie chciała pójść w jej ślady. Ale to się nie uda, bo Draco był szukającym w Slytherinie.

Dokończył jeść, pakując książki.

- Ale ona ma oczy... - poburkiwał Goyle, doprowadzając tym Dracona do szału.

- Daj spokój, głupku. Nawet na ciebie nie spojrzy. Więc się nie łudź. - zaśmiał się sarkastycznie Malfoy, kierując swoje kroki do lochów. Za chwilę odbywały się zajęcia z Eliksirów, jedne z jego ulubionych.

Kątem oka zauważył, że Longstay patrzy na jego plecy. W tym samym momencie odwrócił głowę, widząc jej nieco zawstydzoną twarz. Nie potrafił posłać dziewczynie kpiącego uśmieszku. Nie potrafił, chociaż wysilił wszystkie mięśnie. Ona tylko przejechała palcami po włosach i odwróciła się w stronę Pansy Parkinson, która zaczęła ją zagadywać. Poczuł na ramieniu dotyk dłoni.

- Draco? Słyszysz? Czego tam wypatrujesz? - usłyszał głos charakterystyczny dla jego przyjaciela, jednego z nielicznych, Blaise'a Zabini. Blondyn przygładził swoje rozczochrane włosy i pokręcił głową.

- Niczego, Zabini. Zastanawiam się tylko, co się dzieje z tą Tiarą Przydziału. Od dawna nie mieliśmy w Slytherinie półkrwistych. A tu proszę. To, że Cynthia Longstay wylądowała w Slytherinie, nie oznacza, że jej córka też musiała. Pff, też mi coś. Teraz ją będą traktować na równi ze "wspaniałym" Potterem. - wyparował, w tym samym czasie mijając wejście do Wielkiej Sali i różne korytarze Hogwartu. Crabbe i Goyle szli za chłopcami, burcząc pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego.

- No, wiesz... Może i jest półczysta, ale jej matka to ważna postać w Hogwarcie, mimo tego, że związała się bardziej ze szlamami. A tak poza tym wydaje się w porządku... - pod wpływem zabójczego spojrzenia Draco, spuścił wzrok. - Nie patrz tak, podoba mi się jak i całej reszcie Ślizgonów. I nie tylko, bo podpatrzyłem jak Gryfoni wyginają szyję, aby na nią spojrzeć. Nawet nasz cnotliwy Potterek. Coś dziwnego, prawda? Odrzucił stereotypy i będzie uganiał się za Ślizgonką? Haha, szykuje się niezły rok brachu. - podsumował czarnoskóry chłopak, kiedy znaleźli się już w lochach. Było tu przeraźliwie zimno, nie to co na korytarzach zamku, jednak Ślizgoni byli do takiej temperatury przyzwyczajeni, jako, że ich Pokój Wspólny i dormitoria znajdowały się w tej części Hogwartu.

Draco zadumał się chwilę i uśmiechnął się cwaniacko do kumpla.

- Masz rację, Blaise. Szykuje się niezły rok, podczas którego można będzie nieźle zaszaleć. - potwierdził blondyn, śmiejąc się przy wejściu do klasy eliksirów.

* * *

-Alice, siadaj koło mnie. - zagadnęła ją wcześniej poznana Pansy, która w klasie eliksirów siedziała gdzieś na końcu. Alice pomyślała, że z nią dogaduje się najlepiej, chociaż Ślizgonka strasznie dużo paplała bez sensu i wciąż rozmarzała o pewnym Draco Malfoyu. Nowa uczennica domyśliła się, kto to, kiedy podczas końca obiadu zauważyła go wychodzącego. Był przystojny, ale też tajemniczy i z tego co Pansy opowiadała, strasznie arogancki i złośliwy. Alice chciała się o tym przekonać na własnej skórze. Nigdy nie spotkała chłopaka, który zachowywałby się wobec niej niegrzecznie, wszystko dzięki temu urokowi, który nie wiedząc na nich rzucała.

- Będę ci pomagać, niby Snape to nasz opiekun i powinien nas faworyzować, robi to tylko w stosunku do Dracona. Miejmy nadzieję, że będziesz drugim pupilkiem ze względu na mamę. Z tego co wiem, Cynthia Longstay była ulubienicą profesora Severusa. Tak jakby Draco kilkanaście lat temu. Ale byłoby fajnie, miałabyś luzy i mogłabyś mnie też wciągnąć w to wszystko. Przecież jestem twoją najlepszą psiapsiółką, czyż nie? Tak w ogóle uważam, że powinnaś iść na najbliższy trening Quidditcha. Skoro twoja mama była samą szukającą, ty pewnie też coś odziedziczyłaś w tej dziedzinie! Wiesz, że Dracuś jest szukającym? Wątpię, czy uda ci się go zrzucić z tej pozycji. Ale ścigająca to też dobrze. Bylebyś tylko doprowadziła Slytherin do zwycięstwa, bo z tymi dupkami Gryfonami nie potrafimy wygrać już kolejny raz z rzędu. Ups, cicho, idzie. - nagle przerwała swój bezsensowny monolog, kiedy do zapełnionej Ślizgonami i wcześniej wspomnianymi przez Pansy Gryfonami sali wtargnął jak burza odziany w czarną pelerynę nauczyciel. Mruknął coś w stylu "dzień dobry" i zajął miejsce za biurkiem. Rozkazał kredzie, aby napisała na tablicy "VERITASERUM" i potrzebne składniki do zrobienia tego eliksiru. Nie obchodzili go już uczniowie, przed jego haczykowatym nosem wyrosła opasła książka, do której lektury Severus Snape zabrał się z wielką chęcią.

Kiedy nowa Ślizgonka skończyła przepisywanie na pergamin danego tekstu, z paniką zerknęła na uradowaną Pansy. Ta tylko machnęła ręką i objaśniła jej zasady.

Przez całą lekcję Ślizgonki pracowały ochoczo, dokładnie sprawdzając składniki. Pansy była tą, która mieszała wszystko ze sobą, zaś Alice przynosiła jej potrzebne rzeczy. Na początku wydawało jej się to trudne (kiedy Parkinson trochę zbyt głośno zganiła ją za to, że przyniosła coś kompletnie innego niż w przepisie, złapała kpiące spojrzenie stalowych oczu Malfoya), jednakże w miarę czasu przypomniała sobie te wszystkie eliksiry, które wykonywała z mamą i dawała sobie radę. Na wspomnienie rodzicielki zrobiło jej się trochę tęskno za domem, jednak odegnała te myśli, kiedy jej nowa znajoma oznajmiła, że skończyły, a w dodatku były jedne z pierwszych. Nie licząc oczywiście duetu Zabini&Malfoy, którzy oczywiście byli pierwsi, co Longstay niesamowicie wkurzyło.

- No, no, no. Miło cię znowu widzieć, panno Alice. - kruczo czarnowłosy profesor zajrzał im do kociołka, a jego kącik ust na moment uniósł się ku górze. - Widzę, że zaczynasz się rozwijać, podobnie jak twoja matka. Oby tak dalej. 20 punktów dla Slytherinu. - odrzekł spokojnym tonem, kierując teraz swe kroki do Gryfona w wyjątkowo paskudnych okularach i z dziwną blizną na czole. Dopiero po chwili Alice zorientowała się, że to Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, sam Harry Potter. Jej matka wyrażała się o nim niezbyt dobrze, ale szanowała go za to, że przed laty pokonał Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Nowa Ślizgonka nie znała go zbyt dobrze, jednakże podłapała jego pożądliwe spojrzenie, co ją rozbroiło. Wewnątrz, nie wiadomo skąd, poczuła niechęć do tego chłopaka. Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją piskliwy głosik Mopsicy.

- Ach, Alice, to jest to o czym ci mówiłam! Snape już cię uwielbia. - Alice zauważyła, że dziewczyna chce dodać coś jeszcze, ale zapatrzyła się na punkt za głową szmaragdowookiej. Alice spojrzała w tę samą stronę.

Draco Malfoy, uwalony beztrosko na krześle, spoglądał na nią bez cienia skrępowania. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, chociaż Ślizgonka wyłapała błysk zainteresowania w jego stalowych tęczówkach. Jego blond włosy, prawie białe, opadały na czoło. Natychmiast je przylizał, jakby czytał dziewczynie w myślach. Powróciła do jego pięknych oczu, które hipnotyzowały. Ich barwa przypominała deszczowe niebo. Wciągała ją do środka. Wyglądał zadziornie, ale też elegancko i dostojnie, poprzez jego nowe szaty, które musiały kosztować nie mało. Prychnęła tylko i powróciła do lustrowania twarzy Parkinson.

- Nie mogę zrozumieć, co ty w nim widzisz. - podsumowała Alice, ale przez rozmarzone spojrzenie Pansy domyśliła się, że dziewczyna jej nie słucha. Machnęła tylko ręką i oparła głowę na łokciu, chichocząc na widok krzyczącego na jakiegoś niezdarnego Puchona Snape'a.

* * *

Draco z talerzem pełnym pieczonych kiełbasek, ziemniaków w mundurkach i na deser wielkich kawałków czekoladowego przekładańca, przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu w drodze do swojego pokoju prefekta. Kiedy był już na drugim piętrze, blisko portretu wędkarza nad błyszczącym od letniego słońca jeziorem, oparł się o ścianę. Nie miał dziś ochoty jeść kolacji z innymi uczniami w Wielkiej Sali. Poza tym miał dużo nauki i prac domowych. Chciał też opracować nową strategię Ślizgonów, ponieważ mianowano go kapitanem, a najbliższy trening był już za trzy dni, w sobotę. Pełen rozmyślań wypowiedział cicho hasło ("Niech żyje wąż") i miał wchodzić przez dziurę do swojej komnaty, kiedy wystraszył go głuchy huk. Przytrzymał mocno talerz, rozglądając się niespokojnie. Na jego słuch były to spadające książki.

- Kto tu jest?! - wrzasnął, kiedy niespodziewanie zza rogu wyszła ona. Posiadaczka zielonych oczu, brązowych włosów i delikatnego uśmiechu. Pozbierała wszystkie książki i wsadziła je do torby, przybliżając się nieśmiało do Dracona. Ciągle świdrowała go wzrokiem.

- Wybacz, że cię wystraszyłam. Szukałam Pansy, bo nie mogę znaleźć drogi do Wielkiej Sali. - wytłumaczyła swoim niezwykle dźwięcznym głosem, aż Malfoyowi ciarki przeszły po plecach.

- Tymi schodami na pierwsze piętro, a stamtąd idziesz prosto i skręcasz w prawo. - mruknął chłodnym tonem, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od jej tęczówek. Wreszcie się ocknął i pokręcił głową, odwracając się w stronę dziury. Już miał podnieść nogę, aby przekroczyć próg, kiedy wyczuł jej ruch. Ciągle tam stała.

- Czego znowu? - warknął, nie patrząc na nią.

Alice westchnęła z rozbawieniem.

- Pansy chyba ma na twoim punkcie obsesję. A ja się zastanawiam, nad czym się tak zachwycać. - rzuciła niedbałym tonem, co Draco doprowadziło do szału. Wiedział, że się z nim bawi. Że ma z tego wielką radochę. Wreszcie się odwrócił i utkwił w niej wzrok. Stała oparta o pobliską ścianę, uśmiechając się dosyć złośliwie.

Chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że to on zazwyczaj obdarza takim uśmiechem swoje "partnerki". Zaskoczyła go, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ubierając maskę obojętności.

- To, że wszyscy cię uwielbiają, bo jesteś córunią Cynthii Longstay nie oznacza wcale, że możesz sobie pozwalać na takie zachowanie. Jestem prefektem naczelnym i gdybyś nie była z mojego domu, odjąłbym ci co najmniej 15 punktów. - rzucił oschle, jakby w ogóle nie chciał tego mówić, jakby nie chciał jej poświęcać czasu.

A prawda była taka, że nie chciał, aby odchodziła, chciał się z nią droczyć jeszcze. Czego nie przyjmował do wiadomości.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się perliście, co odbiło się echem na korytarzu. Musiał przyznać, że nie słyszał jeszcze takiego pięknego śmiechu.

- Och, Malfoy. Nie bój się, nie zamierzam cię zastąpić. Wiem, że jesteś szukającym Slytherinu. Wiem też, że byłabym w tym lepsza od ciebie. Ale nie zrobię ci tego, w końcu musisz czuć się potrzebny, prawda? - uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko. W Malfoyu się zagotowało. Nie potrafił znieść takiej zniewagi. Czy ona miała czelność tak się do niego zwracać?! Zastanawiał się gorączkowo, jak ją upokorzyć, kiedy nagle Alice znowu zaczęła przemawiać. - A! No i jeszcze jedno. Pieczona kiełbasa z ziemniakami i w dodatku przekładaniec? No, Draco. Naprawdę, jeżeli chcesz się utrzymać na swoim stanowisku w drużynie Quidditcha, lepiej odstawić takie potrawy. - mrugnęła do niego zawadiacko i już jej nie było. Słyszał tylko oddalające się kroki na schodach.

Odwrócił się w stronę dziury w ścianie, a na jego usta wpełzł lekki uśmiech, co go całkowicie wytrąciło z równowagi.


End file.
